The present invention generally relates to a system and a method for assisting in the process for generating and satisfying requirements for mailing communications such as, for example, a letter requiring delivery by a special service such as certified mail, registered mail, insured mail, return receipt for merchandise mail or the like. More specifically, the present invention relates to a system and a method from which customers may interact on a computer network, such as the internet, with a database to generate a communication that complies with requirements for delivery of mail by a special service.
It is, of course, generally known that individuals as well as businesses are using the internet as a resource for information. The use of the internet as a resource for information or other needed function has become widely accepted. Often individuals communicate, conduct research, shop, buy groceries, bank, and/or pay taxes via the internet. As the use of the internet becomes more pervasive, individuals become more dependent on the internet and turn to the internet to improve or conduct their personal and/or commercial business.
In a more relevant example, individuals as well as businesses at times are compelled to make communications of a legal nature. However, many individuals are not aware of special mailing requirements for certain legal letters. Moreover, individuals are often hesitant to consult attorneys for such information as the costs associated therewith are often prohibitive. Many businesses are required to staff individuals for the sole purpose of handling their mailing requirements. Managing special service mail, such as certified mail, is a costly and labor-intensive process. Using the internet to conduct a variety of business-related functions and as a less expensive alternative and/or resource has become a viable option for both individuals and businesses.
Currently, internet web sites offer legal forms, such as the website maintained by Badger Information Service. Further, web sites are known that offer services relating to preparation of mailpieces for delivery by a special service, such as the website maintained by USCertifiedLetters, LLC for sending one page certified letters or the website maintained by CertifiedMail.com for sending certified electronic mail. In addition, methods and systems are known for generating postage values for articles to be mailed including special fees applicable to the articles, such as certified mail. Such methods and systems are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,595,984; 4,325,440; and 4,286,325.
However, no systems or methods are known that inform users of requirements of special mailing needs to effectuate delivery of, for example, a legal letter. Moreover, no systems or methods are known that allow the user automatic delivery of a mailing requiring a special service and/or provides automatic transfer of fees associated with postage and services rendered.
A need, therefore, exists to provide a system and a method which addresses the problems associated with the preparation of communications, such as legal letters and their mailing requirements, via an easily accessible and widely used source, such as the internet.